<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookie Love by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784379">Cookie Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi'>thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMUT [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Hikawa Sayo, Riding, Sexual Humor, Teasing, naked apron, rosemom attack is impossible to defend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being taken care of for the past week by her girlfriend Sayo, Lisa decided to do something to thank her. What Sayo did not know is she is going to receive much more than a few cookies...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Sayo &amp; Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMUT [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookie Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayo arrived as usual in the morning at 10 am, right outside Lisa's house. Lisa lived in a landed property and she does have a house gate that is usually locked. Sayo pressed on the doorbell, she is used to this. Sayo has been coming over to Lisa's house every day for the past week, bringing Lisa's favourite food: Chicken Stew and some sour sweets. This is because Lisa is having her period and her period cramps usually are the worst, not mentioning the bad mood she is in whenever she has the cramps. Sayo rarely experienced period cramps when she does have her period so she found it hard to relate to Lisa, but she tries her best to support Lisa during her period and makes sure she feels as comfortable as she could. Thus, every day without fail, she makes sure to come visit Lisa to take care of her.</p><p>The intercom blast into life.</p><p>"The gate is unlocked, you can come in now Sayo~" Lisa's voice came through the intercom.</p><p>Sayo pushed open the gate with ease and makes sure to shut it back. Then she made her way to Lisa's door and opened it. The door opened too without much resistance. Sayo wasn't surprised since Lisa expected Sayo to come, thus she did not lock the door. Sayo entered the house, but Lisa was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Lisa? I have brought the food here." Sayo shouted out as she placed the chicken stew on the dining table. Sayo was wearing her usual casual clothes, a white loose T-shirt and tight-fitting jeans. </p><p>"Sayo, place the food on the dining table, I am at the kitchen~ You wait outside okay? I will be right out, I am baking some cookies. " Lisa shouted from another corner of the house. Sayo was pleasantly surprised. Since Lisa is baking cookies, this means her period is over. Sayo heaved a sigh of relief, she hates to see Lisa curling up into a ball whenever she has one of those cramps. It hurts her heart to see Lisa hurting like that.</p><p>Sayo sat on one of the chairs and begin scrolling through her phone. She did not even notice Lisa walking out holding a tray of freshly baked cookies until the smell hit her. She looked up from her phone to see Lisa sitting across the table, smiling and staring at her. On the table is a tray full of dog-shaped cookies. </p><p>"L-Lisa?! When did you come out? Why didn't you call out to me?" Sayo jumped.</p><p>"Hehe~ You were so focused on your phone, I didn't want to disturb you~" Lisa giggled. She took one of the cookies and wanted to feed it to Sayo. "Say ahhh~" </p><p>Sayo bites the cookie as she blushed. "L-Lisa! I can eat the cookies myself, I am not a child..." Sayo said in between munches. Lisa laughs cheerfully as she pinches Sayo's cheek. </p><p>"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me, hehe~" </p><p>"It is no problem...I wanted to take care of you..." Sayo could feel her cheeks getting hot, it was rather embarrassing to admit this kind of thing. She looked away from Lisa's gaze. </p><p>Just then, Sayo could feel something rubbing on her leg. She looked down to see Lisa's feet. </p><p>"Lisa, what are you-" Sayo stopped midsentence, she just realized what Lisa is wearing. Lisa is still wearing her apron but...she wasn't wearing a top. Lisa's smile turned from a pure happy smile to a more smug and evil grin. She could see the changes in expression on Sayo's face and this was what she has been waiting for all this time.</p><p>"Sayo~" Lisa's voice was voluptuous and she bit her lips. Sayo could almost feel blood is going to gush out from her nose. The member in her pants started growing and the jeans aren't helping as it was getting rather painful. Lisa stood up and walk slowly towards Sayo. By now, Sayo could see the full curvy figure of Lisa, she is literally not wearing anything but the apron and her boobs are sticking out from the sides. Lisa slowly sits on Sayo's lap and straddle her. Sayo could feel Lisa's soft ass pressing on her crotch, which further placed pressure on her dick.</p><p>"Oooohhh I see you're not the only one getting excited~" Lisa teased Sayo. She loved seeing Sayo getting flustered and lose her calm composure.</p><p>"I-I am not...I..." Sayo couldn't form words from her mouth. The horniness is not making her think clearly. Lisa giggled, this is the result she wanted. </p><p>"Shhhh~" Lisa smiled and placed a finger on Sayo's lips. Then she leaned in and kissed Sayo, her tongue sliding into Sayo's mouth. Sayo could smell the sweet scent of flowers emanating from Lisa's silky brown hair. She kissed Lisa back passionately. Lisa started grinding her butt slowly on Sayo's lap, which made Sayo's boner throbbed wildly, ready to burst out from her jeans.</p><p>"Lisa...stop...I can't..." Sayo tried to stop Lisa's actions but Lisa stuck out her tongue, showing a lewd expression.</p><p>"You want the main course now don't you?" She said lewdly as her hand reaches below and unbuckled Sayo's pants. Sayo's boner sprung out in front of Lisa, which Lisa was slightly surprised by it.</p><p>"Wow...has it grew since the last time we did it?" Lisa grabbed Sayo's boner with both her hands started rubbing the tip with her fingers.</p><p>"L-Li....sa..." Sayo lets out a soft moan. The feeling of Lisa's warm fingers on her sensitive head made Sayo leaked out some pre-cum. Lisa laughed and kissed Sayo on the cheek.</p><p>"Fine~ I stop teasing you, this is meant to be your reward anyways~" Lisa smiled. She lifted up her apron to reveal her pink spot and held Sayo's boner towards it. Then she slowly lowers down her body and inserts Sayo's boner into her pussy.</p><p>"Ahhhh!" Lisa moans loudly as she feels Sayo's dick penetrating her. Her walls clamp tightly onto Sayo's dick. Sayo tried her best to stifle her moans but a small moan still escapes. Lisa continues pushing until Sayo's tip reaches her womb entrance.</p><p>"I-It is d-definitely b-bigger..." Lisa pants heavily. Her entire pussy is filled by Sayo's dick. Sayo looked away, her face flushed. She did not know to react to that comment. Lisa smiled, she knew Sayo wanted it badly as they haven't had sex for a few months now. She started bouncing up and down on Sayo's dick, which made the teal-haired girl moan lewdly. She could feel Sayo grabbing her ass tightly, a clear indication Sayo was enjoying it a lot. </p><p>"L-Lisa! I...I am going to cum!" Sayo shouted. She did not want to cum into Lisa, she knew it would get her pregnant. But Lisa kept on going, her moans filled the entire house. </p><p>"I want it...do it...inside me..." Lisa whispered softly into Sayo's ears.</p><p>"N-No...wait...get off..." Sayo shouted but it was too late. She could feel the cum coursing through her dick and shooting into Lisa. She clutched on to Lisa's soft buttcheeks, digging her nails into them. "H-Hahh...." Lisa finally slowed down as she came at the same time, her pussy clutching on to Sayo's still pulsating dick.</p><p>"L-Lisa...that...why..." Sayo and Lisa stared at each other, panting with Sayo's dick still inside Lisa. </p><p>"Fufu~" Lisa chuckled as she did not give any reason. "As I said, I wanted to reward you~" Lisa slowly got off from Sayo's lap. Sayo's dick slid out easily as it was dripping with both of their juices. Sayo didn't know what to say, although that was the best feeling she ever felt in her life.</p><p>Suddenly, Lisa kneel down and pulled down Sayo's pants completely. She threw it across the room. She lifted Sayo's now limp member and licked up all of the cum.</p><p>"Lisa, what are you doing?" Sayo was taken aback by Lisa's sudden gesture. Lisa gave a sly grin again and said nothing. She continues licking the dick clean. This was the first time that Lisa actually gave Sayo a blowjob. Sayo could feel her blood rushing to her dick again which made her slightly dizzy. Lisa inserted the now rock hard dick into her mouth, her tongue expertly licking Sayo's head.</p><p>"Hah...ahhh..." Sayo moans again, the warmth of Lisa's mouth felt heavenly. And the way Lisa sucks her dick is crazy. She never felt this kind of pleasure before. Lisa brushed her hair to the back of her ears and started bobbing up and down on Sayo's dick. Sayo kept on moaning as she grabbed on to Lisa's head, but Lisa was not slowing down. Her tongue explored every inch of Sayo's dick.</p><p>"L-Lisa...I can't...hold it in..." Sayo groaned. Lisa pushed the entire shaft deep into her throat as she choked on Sayo's dick. The warmth and the tightness were too much for Sayo as she cums a second time, this time, she shot her seeds directly into Lisa's mouth. Lisa could feel the thick warm liquid sliding down her throat as she releases Sayo's dick and coughed out some of that cum on to her hands. Sayo couldn't believe what just happened, she did not know Lisa is such an expert on blowjobs. </p><p>"W-When did you learn all these...?" Sayo said while panting. Lisa laughed and winked at Sayo. </p><p>"I wanted my first blowjob to be good, so I took some tips on the internet and practiced on a banana~ hehe~" Lisa laughed sheepishly. Sayo blushed and looked away.</p><p>"Y-You didn't have to do...all that for me...." Sayo's voice got softer and softer. Lisa stood up and kissed Sayo deeply.</p><p>"I did it because I love you..."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realised SayoTsugu is so popular in this community so I decided to write some more SayoLisa content to support SayoLisa! My second smut and I hope you all liked it! Also, they are over legal age okay, don't @ me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>